timeloopfandomcom-20200215-history
Lead Management Flow
Contacts Create Contact Go to Contacts->Contacts and fill out as many of the below details as you can: * First Name * Last Name * Contact Category: ** Lead ** Customer ** Past Customer ** To Contact (the ones that are noted and yet to be contacted) * Communication Medium: ** Upwork ** LinkedIn ** Email ** Skype ** Whatsapp ** Telegram ** Hangouts * Account: ** Timeloop: 's timeloop acc ** : 's personal acc * Tag: ** Hot: Highest Priority ** Warm: Medium Priority ** Cold: Lowest Priority * Lead Status: ** Attempted to contact: If we have just made a contact from our side and haven't heard back from the person. This state will never come again ** Open: If the person contacted shows interest in outsourcing their work. ** Closed: If the project discussion with that person gets closed due to any reason. * Skype ID * Email * Phone Number * Contact Owner * Best time to contact - this can be observed by regularly analyzing the timings when the client is most active and is online. After a Call/Meeting with a contact Find that person in the Contact list and follow the steps below: * Add Note: Click on "New Note" and write a detailed explanation of whatever that was discussed in the meeting. * Create a follow-up task (with deadline) of the next thing you have to do regarding this lead. You can also set an email reminder for that task by editing it in the Tasks list associated with this contact. * If the lead is converted into a deal, mark that contact as "Customer" in "Contact Category" and set the "Lead Status" to "Converted". Companies If we know more about a contact's company, we shall add the company details here. More than one contact can be associated with a single company. Fill in as many company details as you can in the form. Deals Create Deal Create a deal from under Menu->Deals->Create Deal. Fill in the following details compulsorily: * Deal Name * Deal Stage: Initial Discussion, Estimations, Negotiations, Contract Won, Contract Lost * Deal Owner * Deal Description * Company - The company this deal is associated with. Search name. * Contact - The contact this deal is associated with. Search name. After a Call/Meeting regarding a Deal Once a deal is created, we should track data regularly about the last discussion with that client. We will manage that by logging the activities after each discussion/meeting: * Add Note: Click on "New Note" and write a detailed explanation of whatever that was discussed in the meeting. * Create a follow-up task (with deadline) of the next thing you have to do regarding this lead. You can also set an email reminder for that task by editing it in the Tasks list associated with this contact. * If there is any update in the stage of the Deal, update it accordingly. Deal stage Changed from Discussion to Estimations Mark the Deal Stage to "Estimations''".'' There will be no other changes needed. Deal stage Changed from Estimations to Negotiations Mark the Deal Stage to "Negotiations". ''Other things that need to be updated: * Deal Type * Proposed Amount/Hourly rate * Budget notes (if required) - Any kind-of notes related to budget '''Deal stage Changed from Negotiations to Contract Won' Mark the Deal Stage to "Contract Won". ''Other things that need to be updated: * Final Amount/Hourly rate * Budget notes (if required to be updated) * Payment Method - the payment method that the client is going to use * Close date * Also mark the concerned contact's category as "Customer". '''Deal stage Changed from Negotiations to Contract Lost' Mark the Deal Stage to "Contract Lost". ''Other things that need to be updated: * End Date * End Reason '''Other things that can be regularly tracked in deals' * Amount Cleared: It is the Amount that has been paid until now by the client. For now, we will have to manually add the new payment in to the older value as such calculations are not provided by the free version of this CRM. * Final Amount/hourly rate: The total deal amount can be updated to another value if changed. * Deal Description: Can be updated if changed.